A Forgotten Doe
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Jack is always genderswaped. How about Bunny? Jackrabbit


A Forgotten Doe

By: Wolfa Moon

S: Jack is always genderswaped. How about Bunny? Jackrabbit

D: Don't Own

/A Forgotten Doe/

Jack breezed into the Tooth Palace. Baby Tooth coming to greet him. Sure the others thought he and her had a thing going but that wasn't it. What really is that Tooth is his best friend. The one he can go and talk to about personal stuff. Sure North is like a father to him. Sandy is a good drinking buddy. But for matters of the heart he went to her. He didn't dare go to Bunny and ask her advice. For she is who his cold heart is thawing for.

"So why has she been distant recently?" Tooth flew around him. Sputtering of some orders before hovering close by.

"She is always sad this time of year. That is why she always argues with North. His holiday is around the time of the great purge by Pitch."

"Purge?" He knew Bunny was the last of her kind. There was a tale told about the tragedy but not all the details were given. Bunny especially never spoke of it.

"Bunny, is the last of her kind," nodding as she spoke what he knows. "Well what you don't know was that Aster had a family. She had a little one of her own."

"She had a kit?"

"Yeah. She had just had her when Pitch attacked. Her mate died fighting with their fellow Pooka warriors. But when Pitch tried to eliminate her and her kit. She did everything to protect her. She died saving her kit. Man in Moon saved her."

"Why didn't he save her kit?"

"I don't know. We leave her to her past like most of us do."

"She was a mother." Jack hunched over shocked.

"Yes Jack." Tooth sets a hand on his shoulder. She knew of the affection that Jack has for their Easter guardian. "Let her be."

Jack looks at Tooth. Bunny has been alone much longer than him. Seeing it truly now that he is part of the group. Aster had them but they were mostly human. No one should ever be truly alone.

"See yah later."

"Jack," she called after the winter spirit. But the wind had already taken him.

/A Forgotten Doe/

Entering the Easter warren he walks carefully. The flowers are growing for next years Easter order. But that is not why he is here. Jumping over stone wards he spots her in a completely different part of the warren.

Spotting her in a grove of trees and egg stones scattered over every surface. Leaping from one to the other he lands beside her.

"What you doing here Frostbite?" Jack looks at the sad crouched Pooka.

"Came to see you."

"I want to be left alone." The Pooka kept her head bowed looking at the egg stone before her.

"You shouldn't be though." Jack lays a hand on her furry shoulder.

"Jack, you should leave me."

"Why would I do that?" He asks playfully.

"I know how you feel about me. I don't deserve it." Jack's expression froze in shock.

"Wait, how do you know how I feel?"

"Tooth has been my friend a lot longer than yours." She looks at Jack. "Her feathers puff out when she is trying to lie." Jack smiles.

"So you know I like you."

"Yes," she looks down at the small stone.

"And how about you feel about me?" He looks at the big Pooka before him. Her shoulders hunch more in upon themselves.

"I like you Jack. Ever since that blizzard." The blizzard she told him she still held feelings over. Guess they were not in anger. "You are a ball of fun energy that I have missed in my life. When Sophie was here." Bunny looked distant. "She reminded me of my own. How fun loving they are. How they can find a speck of joy in the simplest of things."

"You should visit her." She ignores his jib to get her out of her funk.

"Say hi when you visit them again."

"How do you know I visited them?"

"Their mother's hand cream. Sophie smells of it as do you when you come back from there."

"So you've visited?"

"Yes I have." She stands up before him moving out of the egg stoned cove.

/A Forgotten Doe/

Jack looks around him at all the little stones. Then everything clicks. They are not just ornaments of what she does. This is a graveyard for all that she has lost. Standing now where she was crouching he looks closely at the small egg. There are symbols upon it. Then below, Ashlyn.

Ashylyn, her daughter, Jack figured out. Feeling the gloom he leaves the sacred place. Moving out into the rest of the warren he watches Bunny move along to her flowers. Talking to them softly. He always loves this about her. How she prides her self in the simple things. And she knew. Knew that he liked her.

"So you never answered my question?"

"Which one?" She smells a forget me not.

"Do you like me as a friend or like me in the way I like you, like you?"

"Frostbite what do you want?" Jack looks at her.

"I want you. Want you in everyway possible."

"You still have your spots."

"I'm willing to lose them for you." She looks at him.

"I'm a Bunny."

"And I'm a winter spirit. Come on. You bring the heat and I'll cool us down."

"Where did you hear that line of rubbish?" Jack looks away then back.

"Pornos." They both laugh at this. "Yeah wasn't that good either. Um, if I wanted to share your heat, would you let me?"

"Jack?" she needs her distance. Anyone who ever got truly close is dead. "You don't want me?"

"Yes I do."

"Go after a water nymph, a muse or hell even a spring maiden. You don't want a pooka." She moves off in another direction. She needs to get away and rest. Curl up and be alone to remember, to mourn.

"How about I poke yah?"

"Funny."

"See." He glides to land in front of her. "I don't want to be alone any longer. And neither should you." She looks this time. Opening her mouth to protest he moves in kissing her. His hands going into her fur. Reaching up to stroke her ears.

Parting from the kiss his breath froths in the air. Jack stares into her emerald eyes. Showing with his eyes he wants her.

"Let's go." She voices.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, before I change my mind." He laughs at her.

"You won't."

"This coming from a virgin."

"Hey, I picked up a few things. Besides, Tooth says I have a talented tongue."

"Let's find out." True she has been alone for a long time. Hope is new beginnings. Maybe it is about time she allowed herself one.

"Aster, I don't want this as a one off thing. I want you, want you. But I'm not one to just go and run away."

"Neither am I kid."

THE END

/A Forgotten Doe/

Jack moves in to kiss her again. This time the warmth of her spreading into him.

"Jack?"

"Aster?" She comes in wrapping her arms around him. Pulling him closer.

"Are you sure?"

"We should defiantly continue."

TBC…. Not Today…

A/N: Cleaning Out Some Fanfics that have been sitting on my computer for a while.


End file.
